Elmindreda Farshaw
| ewot=min }} Elmindreda "Min" Farshaw (pronounced: MIN) is a woman, originally from Baerlon who has viewings at times, of auras and visions that can tell something about the future of the person being viewed. She has become the second woman to become the lover of Rand al'Thor, the Dragon Reborn, and is his only lover who is by his side at all times. Origins Min grew up in Baerlon, under the patronage of a father who did not curb her tomboyish tendencies. After he died, she was raised by her three aunts (Jan, Rana and Miren), who failed miserably at making a "proper woman" out of her. Her personality is encapsulated by her full name, "Elmindreda"; the name comes from a character in a story who spends most of her time sighing over men, and trying to get them to compose songs about her. This is very unlike her, which is why she prefers to go by the diminutive version of the name. Viewings She met Rand al'Thor at Baerlon, around the same time Nynaeve al'Meara first caught up with and was caught up by the group, and managed to unnerve Rand thoroughly; not only was she a very attractive woman whose hair is cut short like a boy's and wears men's clothing, but she also has oracular visions. Min is privy to flashes of visual insight she calls "viewings" -- for instance, whenever she sees Rand, Mat Cauthon or Perrin Aybara, she sees him surrounded by a vast, trackless darkness, while countless thousands of fireflies dart in and out, trying to fill the void; when two or more of them stand near each other, the fireflies get stronger. Whether she knows the meaning or not, however, these visions always come true; at least none have yet been known to be false, although Min believes that her visions about Moiraine being crucial to Rand's eventual success cannot possibly come true. Viewings are always thicker around those who can channel, or are connected with channelers. However, Min's ability itself has nothing to do with the One Power; Aes Sedai have tested that theory extensively, which contributes to Min's general dislike for the organization. History After the events at the Eye of the World, Moiraine summoned Min to the White Tower for safekeeping, something the free-spirited girl did not appreciate at all. She went with Egwene, Elayne and Nynaeve to Falme, and stayed with Rand and the Shienarans that winter, while the novices traveled back to the Tower with Mat; but when Rand disappeared one morning, heading for Tear, Moiraine sent Min to the Tower as well. Min arrived just in time for the coup against the Amyrlin Siuan Sanche, and she later helped Siuan, Leane, and now-gentled former False Dragon Logain Ablar to escape to Salidar, where she was reunited with Egwene, Elayne and Nynaeve. When the latter two departed for Ebou Dar, Min set out for Cairhien to meet Rand; she has been at his side ever since. The reason for this was not immediately obvious to anyone but her. She leaves the Salidar Aes Sedai delegation to frequently meet with Rand. When Rand first re-unites with her he comments on how she is only a friend. Min now has the pleasure of teasing Rand until he sees otherwise. When she first meets Faile Bashere, the two have an instant dislike of each other. Min comments on Faile getting everything she wants. Later she shares a viewing with Melaine and the two hit it off. Due to her viewings she is regarded as a 'sort of" Wise One and accepted by all Aiel. While on her way to the Wise One tents she is kidnapped by Galina Casban and forced to accompany the White Tower Aes Sedai embassy on their way back to the White Tower. She is used as leverage against Rand who was also captured and held in a box. Rand is enraged when he sees Min and kills several Warders before he is subdued. She is beaten by several Aes Sedai and eventually escapes in the Battle of Dumai's Wells. Since this event she has become even closer to Rand, fearing to spend even a small amount of time away from him. Love at first sight One vision Min had upon first meeting Rand was one that she was able to interpret quickly, although she did not tell him of it at the time: that she would fall in love with him. And not just her; two other women would love him as well. The face of one of the other women she later recognized: a friend she had made in the White Tower, the novice Elayne. The two later agreed to share him, a decision made easier by their strong friendship. The other she did not recognize; it turned out to be the Aiel woman Aviendha, who ironically had promised Elayne she would keep anyone from getting their hands on Rand. Struggle against it though she might, Min did fall in love with Rand, becoming the second of his women to become his lover (after Aviendha). She now plays an important role in his life: she is one of the only people in the world who can get him to smile, and certainly the only one he keeps nearby (Elayne and Aviendha being busy elsewhere). Cairhien Rand has tried to send her away but she has steadfastly refused. She also reports any viewings she has that might help him... if only she knew what most of them meant. After finding Colavaere Saighan hanging in her chambers she seeks Rand out for comfort and the two finally consumate their love. When Rand becomes despondant after the death of Colavaere and sulks in his room, it is Min that comes in and motivates him into action again. She leaves with Rand when he first meets with the Sea Folk and creates the Bargain, and then meets with the rebels outside Cairhien. During the last meeting Rand is stabbed by Padan Fain with the Shadar Logoth dagger and is she is forced to watch him get carried by Darlin Sisnera, unconsious and is near death by the time they arrive back in Cairhien. He is eventually Healed by Samitsu Tamagowa and Damer Flinn. She is left behind in Cairhien when Rand carries out his campaigns on Illian and the Seanchan. When he arrives back she joins Rand for a meeting with Cadsuane Melaidhrin. The three of them leave the throne room just before a rogue Asha'man attack aimed at Rand destroys a quarter of the Sun Palace. Rand places her in Fedwin Morr's care. Unfortunately he succumbs to the taint on Saidin and reverts to the mind of a child. She tries to keep him occupied with toy blocks until Rand arrives back. She watches as Rand slips some poison into Morr's cup putting him to sleep forever. Far Madding She Travels with Rand to pick up some of Herid Fel's books and then to the Royal Palace in Caemlyn. She rushes off to tell Elayne that Rand has arrived. Recently Min, Elayne and Aviendha have jointly bonded Rand as Aes Sedai do with Warders, something previously unheard of and thus necessarily done in secret. It was at that time she also revealed that Elayne would become pregnant with twins and that Rand would be the father. She then Travels with Rand to Far Madding. She approaches Cadsuane on Rand's behalf because she believes Rand needs her and that (via viewing) she has to teach him something. When Rand leaves to find Charl Gedwyn and Peral Torval Min rushes to Cadsuane to tell her what is going on. She reports then on Rand's condition after he is placed in a small prison cell, stating that he is changing from a stone to iron due to the panic he is suffering from his claustrophobia. She was also present when Rand and Nynaeve used the Choedan Kal to cleanse saidin of the taint. Tear After Rand cleanses saidin, she accompanies him to Tear, where they stay in Algarin Pendaloan's house until Rand recovers. She seems to be able to interpret Rand's mood and thoughts through the bond and has become concerned with his acceptance that he will die at Tarmon Gai'don. She also dislikes Alivia due to a viewing she had that shows her helping Rand die. She fights in the battle with the Trollocs, when they try and attack the manor and even saves Rand at one point by throwing a knife into an attacking Myrddraal. Rand allows her to attend his meeting with the Daughter of the Nine Moons who is revealed to be Semirhage. When Semirhage sends the fireball into Rand, he dives to cover and protect Min. She is more upset over the loss of Rand's hand than he is. Semirhage's escape She travels with Rand to Lord Tellaen's manor in Arad Doman. She has taken it upon herself to try and find what Herid Fel had discovered for Rand by reading through all his books. She explains to Rand that he has to destroy all the Dark One's seals to the Bore. She finally gets Rand to open up about Lews Therin Telamon in Rand's head although she believes its only a voice and not actually Lews Therin himself. Semirhage manages to escape with the aid of Elza Penfell. Semirhage then manages to snap the Domination Band on Rand. Min throws a knife which hits Semirhages cheek, causing a gash. Semirhage then forces Rand to choke Min through the a'dam before Rand reaches for the True Power and breaks Semirhage's hold. Rand then blasts both Semirhage and Elza with Balefire. Rand then starts to withdraw from Min. Min then goes to speak with Aviendha to see if she can do anything for Rand. They are both awkward with each other but respect the other. Rand discovers that Graendal is located in Natrin's Barrow and takes Min and Nynaeve there. Rand sends Lord Ramshalan in, who returns under Compulsion, which Nynaeve confirms. Rand then destroys the entire palace with Balefire and Nynaeve then tells Rand that the compulsion is gone confirming that Graendal has been burned away. She then goes with Nynaeve to find Cadsuane and inform her of Rand's actions. Cadsuane then starts to formulate a plan to help Rand laugh again. She accompanies Rand when he pulls his force out of Arad Doman back into Tear. She is with Cadsuane when Nynaeve comes back with the whereabouts of Tam al'Thor. She has continued to read through the Prophecies of the Dragon and realises that he will need to weild Callandor at Tarmon Gai'don, to which Cadsuane agrres to. Tam then pushes through the door after is disasterous attempt to talk to Rand. Min points and that they can't make Rand how they want him to be and that he has Travelled to Ebou Dar Notes